A Family Of Magic
by Ignatesa
Summary: Mistoffelees finds his family, and learns the truth about his past.
1. The Cat Of Dreams

A Family of Magic  
  
BOOK I: The Cat of Dreams  
  
Morpheus was all alone now-no family, no friends, no home. How could he keep them with his so called "gift"? You see, Morph was the "Cat of Dreams". He had the ability to make others dreams come true. This happened to everyone he met, whether or not the dreams were good or bad. Morph was also, for lack of a better term, a shape-shifter. He could become anything his heart desired. But, these false identities always got him into trouble. It had gotten so bad he tried to completely seclude himself from society. He didn't know it, but these problems only came about because he had not yet learned how to harness his power.  
  
Morpheus didn't want any trouble. He just always seemed to find it. He learned how to navigate the streets of London under the cover of night- finding food wherever he could, never trying to even give hints about his powers, never even talking to another soul. He was so lonely, but morph never showed it. He'd never learned to. Morph had never cared for another, for no one had ever cared for him.  
  
From the next alley, Morpheus heard a blood-curdling scream. Being curious as he was, he investigated. From atop a dumpster, Morph watched the horrid scene.  
  
"You know Demeter hates you! WE ALL DO!" Bombalurina was backed against the wall with Macavity's claws at her throat. "She loves Munkustrap! NOT YOU!!"  
  
"You will make your sister come to me," hissed Macavity, "or YOU will die!"  
  
Without thinking, Morph shifted into a snake and struck at Macavity. His glowing eyes, one green and one blue, glared as the Mystery Cat limped out of sight. His glare then turned to Bom as he realized what he'd done. Shifting back into his feline self, he ran off as fast as he could.  
  
Early the next morning, after Bom had made her way back to the Junkyard, she told Old Deuteronomy what had happened: "Have you ever heard of a cat that can change forms like that, Ol' D?"  
  
"Up until now, it was thought to be only a legend," Ol' D told her. "He is known as the 'Cat of Dreams'. He saved your life. You now have him as your protection."  
  
Morph was back in his hole in the alley thinking about what he'd done: "WHY? What was I thinking?" He had no idea what her name was or why Macavity had attacked her (all cats know of Macavity). Something had come over him that made him feel for her like he had felt for no other. And he had to see her again, even if it meant exposing his "gift". He HAD to see her.  
  
Nearly a week had gone by and Bom hadn't gotten any sleep since the incident. She got up and walked out of the Junkyard to clear her head. Who was this "Cat of Dreams" and why had he chosen to save her life?  
  
Through the mist off the Thames River, Bom saw a pair of glowing eyes, one green and one blue, staring at her. She wanted to run, but those eyes were drawing her in like a magnet. The glowing eyes came closer until she could see a jet black cat.  
  
Bom was trembling as she heard the strange cat speak to her softly: "Don't be afraid. You can go if you want. I'm not stopping you. I wanted to see you again."  
  
"Wh-who are you?" Bom's every word was stuttered. "Why did you save me?"  
  
"My name is Morpheus. The truth is, I don't know exactly why I did what I did. Please trust me. I don't want to hurt you.."  
  
Morph kept rambling on and on about how this was the first time he'd spoken to another in months and about his loneliness until Bom said softly, "You poor thing. Let's take a walk and you can tell me everything. I promise I won't judge you."  
  
Though they barely knew each other, Bom and Morph talked just like they were old friends. He told her about his past and how his gift had nearly ruined his life and she explained why Macavity had attacked her in an attempt to win back his former flame, Bom's sister, Demeter.  
  
It was nearly dawn when they made it back to the Junkyard. "Morph, must you go?" Bom asked him.  
  
"Bom, do you realize what your friends would think if they saw me? This is more than any magic they've ever seen. They wouldn't understand. I'll meet you by the Thames tonight," He gave her a quick nuzzle and left.  
  
After she watched him leave, she was met at the Junkyard entrance by a very upset Demeter and an angry Munkustrap.  
  
"Where were you?!" cried Demeter. "We were worried sick that Macavity might have gotten to you again!"  
  
"Just out," sighed Bom. "How can so many dreams come true in just one night?"  
  
"You mean to tell us we had cats out looking for you all night while you were frolicking with some strange tom!?" demanded Munkustrap. "You are like a sister to me, Bom. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"I'm fine, Munk. Morpheus would never hurt me."  
  
Just then, Old Deuteronomy walked in: "You were out with the 'Cat of Dreams'. Weren't you, Bombalurina?"  
  
The entire tribe, who had by now gathered around Bom, grew still. Bom suddenly burst into tears and ran away as fast as her four legs could carry her.  
  
Demeter chased her sister through the maze-like streets of London until Bom was finally cornered.  
  
"What's going on!?" cried Dem. Who's Morpheus?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Morph was there when Macavity attacked me," sobbed Bom. "He saved my life. When I finally talked to him last night, I knew the story Ol' D told me about the 'Cat of Dreams' was true. I know I shouldn't feel this way already, but I thing I love Morph. I'm crazy about him."  
  
"Demeter was at a loss for words. When she finally did speak, she said, "Well, we better head back. There's still lots to do before Mistoffellees' birthday this weekend."  
  
Suddenly, a paw clamped over both of their mouths. "Not so fast, ladies!" Macavity hissed. "You're coming with me!"  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Junkyard...................................  
  
"You don't look so good, Misto," Skimbleshanks was sunning himself on the Old Ford when his friend walked by.  
  
"I had that dream again," was Misto's reply.  
  
"You mean the one about your brother? You know he's dead. That dream doesn't mean anything."  
  
"I saw his face this time, Skimble. He was jet-black with different colored eyes, one green and one blue, just like Ol' D said he was."  
  
"You know perfectly well that black cats do not have different colored eyes, Misto. You were mistaken."  
  
"I know my big brother is alive, Skimble. I can sense it. I'll find him one day, or I am not The Magical Mr. Mistoffelees.  
  
....................................  
  
Morpheus waited by the River Thames for Bom. "She has to come. She promised she'd be here. There has to be something wrong." He took off like a flash for the Junkyard.  
  
When he got there, he was jumped by Munkustrap. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM!!!" he demanded.  
  
"Get off me! What are you talking about!?" came Morph's reply.  
  
"Bom and Dem! WHERE ARE THEY!?"  
  
"First of all, who's Dem? And I haven't seen Bom all night. She was supposed to meet me by the river. What's going on? Is she in some kind of danger. Morph was trembling with confusion.  
  
Unaware of what had been happening, Misto and Skimble strolled up, still of the subject of Misto's missing brother.  
  
"I keep tellin' ya Misto, there is no cat with---" Skimble was cut off.  
  
"one green eye..one blue eye," Misto was barely whispering. "My brother, is that really you?"  
  
"Mistofellees? It's me, Morpheus. I've been searching for you all my life."  
  
"Bless the Everlasting Cat! I knew you were alive!"  
  
Ol' D, who had been watching the entire thing from the Magical Tire, spoke up. "I see you have finally found each other. Soon, I will tell you the story as to why you were separated. But now is not the time. Bom and Dem are in terrible danger. Misto, Munk, go with Morph to Macavity's Layer. But remember, only the 'Cat of Dreams' can win the final battle. Morph, you will need every ounce of your power to do this."  
  
"I can't control it, though."  
  
"Yes, you can. Think of your power as another body. And remember: 'Feiti primus, cum alter corpus' (become one with the other body). Now go, before it is too late!"  
  
Morph, Misto, and Munk carefully made their way into the underground. They found the sisters locked up and guarded by Macavity's henchrats with the Mystery Cat himself sitting close by.  
  
"I swear, if he so much as lays a paw on Dem, I'll kill him!" Munk whispered fiercely.  
  
"Easy," Morph tried to calm him. "I have a plan. Misto, do you think you can conjure up some sort of distraction?"  
  
"I think I can whip up something."  
  
Morph, keeping out of sight, slunk around to the other side of the cavern to where he was closer to the sisters. He looked back towards where Misto and Munk were hiding and saw bright blue flashes of lightning coming out of the tunnel next to them. Way to go, Misto! he thought as the henchrats ran to investigate, leaving only him, the sisters and Macavity in the cavern.  
  
"I see there is no one here but us, ladies!" Macavity snarled. He pulled Bom out of the cage. "Tell me where the 'Cat of Dreams' is! NOW!!"  
  
"I'm right here," Morph proceeded from his hiding place. "Come and get me." "Morph, RUN!" Bom pleaded. "Save yourself!"  
  
"SHUT UP BITCH!" Macavity sent her flying across the room.  
  
"Feiti primus, cum alter corpus," Morph whispered under his breath. "Misto! Munk! Get Bom and Dem out of here, quickly!"  
  
Morph shifted into a hawk and flew up to the ceiling. From there he dive-bombed towards Macavity and sent him hurling into a pile of rubbish. Shifting to his feline self, he went over to the helpless Mystery Cat. "I could kill you right now, but then I'd be just as low as you are." With that, he left.  
  
That Saturday at Misto's and Morph's Birthday Party...................  
  
"You know, Morph," Misto exclaimed happily as he opened his presents, "I'm three now, still in my prime. I've got a beautiful queen, Jemima, five wonderful kittens, and you, Brother. What more could a cat ask for?"  
  
"You're right, Misto. I have found my home and a mate. What more could a cat ask for? But I still can't help wondering what this secret is of Ol' D's. I mean, how big could it be?"  
  
"Don't you worry about that. Ol' D will tell us when the time is right. For now, we've got some celebrating to do!"  
  
A fast dance tune started up. "Hey Morph!" Bom shouted. "Get out here and shake your groove thang with me!" he hurried onto the dance floor.  
  
"Come on, Jemima," Misto said to his mate." Let's show these two how it's done."  
  
Then, Misto and Morph shared their first mindspeak. LIFE IS GOOD!!! 


	2. The Diamond In The Rough

BOOK II: The Diamond in the Rough Sabregata was all alone now. It wasn't her fault---she knew that for a fact. She could have stayed if only Sebastian hadn't gotten drunk again. He was doing that a lot lately---going to the pub and drinking whatever the humans spilled on the floor. The owner only let Seb in because he was a good mouser. After he caught a few mice, he would get drunk, come home, and smack Sabre around.  
  
That night, she had had enough. Before Seb came home, Sabre left without a trace. She swore to herself she would never return to that horrid life.  
  
There was another reason Sabre left. She had the healing touch. If any cat was sick or hurt, all she had to do was place her magical paw on the cat's body, concentrate on the healing process, and the cat would be magically healed. Because Seb would come home sick from drinking, Sabre would have to heal him. If she didn't, he would hit her.  
  
Up the street, Sabre saw a junkyard: "O good! I can sleep there with no problems."  
  
As she slowly walked in, she was stopped abruptly by a large black and orange tom. "Who," he sneered, "are you?"  
  
"Don't mess with me, all right," Sabre gave him a cold stare. "I've taken down pollicles ten times your size. I just need a place to sleep and then I'll be outta your fur."  
  
"Ohoo! Feisty!" The tom smiled. "They call me The Rum Tum Tugger. Tell me YOUR name, and I might convince the others to let you stay."  
  
"They call me Sabregata," she replied. "Who are these 'others' you're talking about?"  
  
"The Jellicle Tribe. If they like you, maybe you can join. Then, you'll always have a place to stay."  
  
Tugger led Sabre into the junkyard where she was met by at least a couple of dozen cats. Although the kittens seem friendly and curious about Sabre, she immediately noticed resentment from some of the older queens. "Wait here," he told her. "I'll go talk to Old Deuteronomy---see if he'll let you stay."  
  
"So, where'd Tugger pick you up at? Some back alley pub?" Etcetera scorned. She hated it when Tugger was around other females.  
  
"Etcetera! Is that any way to treat a guest?" Bombalurina broke in. "Don't let her get to you. She just gets jealous sometimes. What's your name?"  
  
"Sabregata. I was just looking for a place to sleep. I'm sooo tired!"  
  
"There's a nice soft pillow over there by the stove," Jennyanydots piped up. "Why don't you go lay down and you can meet everybody in the morning."  
  
The next morning, Sabre awoke to a crowd of curious kittens all around her. "They're gonna let you stay!" Ignatesa, the little red queen of Victoria's, shouted. "Isn't that great!"  
  
"We just got the message from Ol' D," her sister, Ayanazayan, squealed. "He wants to talk to you. He's over by the Old Ford. You'd better hurry!"  
  
"Tesa! Ayan! Get over here now and quit bothering her!" Plato shouted.  
  
"Yes, Father!" they both called back.  
  
Sabre walked over to the rusted out vehicle and saw an old, gray tom sitting there. "That must be Ol' D," she thought. But whom were the two young black toms walking towards him. Their eyes shined and glittered like hers did. Sabre concluded that these cats must be magical like she was.  
  
"Good morning, Sabregata," Ol' D said calmly. "Morph, Misto. All three of you must be wondering why I called you here this morning."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with the secret you're keeping from us?" Morph, the jet-black cat with one green eye and one blue eye, asked.  
  
"It has everything to do with it," Ol' D explained. Three years ago today, when you and Misto were barely two weeks old, your sister disappeared. That little queen was Sabregata. She stands here before you today."  
  
Sabre's, Morph's, and Misto's jaws dropped. All three were silent for what seemed like an eternity while the news sunk in.  
  
"You mean to tell me that these two are my brothers?" Sabre finally questioned.  
  
"Yes. It's part of an incredible secret. A secret I've kept since all of you were born. I will tell you everything when the time is right."  
  
"Why can't you tell us now?" Sabre asked him.  
  
"Because it is not time. Soon you will understand why," Ol' D left without another word.  
  
Sabre spent the next few weeks bonding with her newly found family. Morph and Misto even taught her some new magic such as mind-speak and disappearing into thin air. She also got to know Tugger better. She found out that the elders considered him a little trashy. To Sabre he was a diamond in the rough. She didn't know it, but that's how Tugger viewed her. Best of all Sabre, Bom, and Demeter became best friends. The three of them were inseparable.  
  
The night before the Full Moon Celebration (the tribe has a party every full moon), Tugger was acting kind of strange. "Sabre, how would you---- No. Miss Sabregata. I would be honored if-----NO! This will never work."  
  
"What's this? The Rum Tum Tugger rehearsing how to ask out a queen? But why? You'll find a new one tomorrow." Demeter had just walked in.  
  
"Shut up, Dem!" Tugger nearly screamed in her face. "Sabre's different, all right. She may be rough around the edges, but I've never met a queen as nice as her. Those sparkling gold eyes----that wild orange-calico fur--- -the way her nose is pushed in, like a Persian, but not quite that far in. She always laughs at my jokes, yet she's the only cat here that will take me seriously----the way her melodic voice---"  
  
"Oh my!" Dem cut him off. "You're in love." With that she ran off.  
  
Sabre was rooting through the trash looking for food when Dem came running up. "Sabre! You'll---never guess---what I----found----out!"  
  
"Demeter. Calm down. Catch your breath and then tell me what the big news is."  
  
"Tugger's in love! I never thought it could happen but it did!"  
  
"Street Trash! In love!" Jellyorum was sunning herself on an old tire nearby. "HA! That'll be the day!"  
  
"It's true!" Dem cried, "and you'll never guess who with!"  
  
By this time there was a whole crowd of queens pleading with Dem to tell them who's Tugger in love with.  
  
"It's Sabregata," came Demeter's reply. "Tugger's in love with Sabre. He wants to ask you to The Full Moon Celebration."  
  
I---I can't believe it, Sabre thought. I know we're good friends and that he rescued me from the streets, but I didn't even realize his feelings ran this deep!  
  
Tugger eventually worked up the nerve to ask Sabre out. They went to the Full Moon Celebration and had a blast. Tugger and Sabre couldn't keep away from each other all night long until----------------  
  
"MACAVITY!!!" came the cry from Demeter. Everyone scattered (like sheep?), but Macavity wasn't there. Instead, a mangy, staggering, Norwegian Forest Cat entered the Junkyard.  
  
"Sabre? SABRE!?" the drunken tom croaked.  
  
"Who's he?" whispered Skimble from under a chair.  
  
"Sabre, do you know him?" came the whispered demand from Tugger.  
  
"SABRE!" the tom yelled again. "Ya git yer arse out here now and I'll forgive ya fer leavin' me!"  
  
Sabre suddenly jumped from her hiding place. "I will NEVER go back to my old life with you, Sebastian! You get drunk, come out here and expect me to go back to a life where you'll just smack me around some more! I'm staying here with Tugger. He treats me with the respect I deserve!" Her voice was cold and harsh.  
  
"Why you little whore!" Seb raised his paw to smack her, but she dodged his blow. "You probably found him in the gutter. That's where you belong!" He finally succeeded in clawing her.  
  
"DON'T YOU LAY A PAW ON HER!!!!" Tugger ran out and tackled the drunken Sebastian to the ground. The fight went on for what seemed like an eternity. A thick cloud of dust arose until neither tom could be seen. When the dust settled, Seb limped out of The Junkyard leaving a trail of blood. Tugger's body lay lifeless on the ground, bruised and bloodied.  
  
All the Jellicles were silent as Sabre wept over Tugger. "Why? You were the only tom I've ever really cared for. I," she placed one of her healing paws on him as her voice cracked, "I love you Tugger----I always have---- ever since we first met."  
  
A feeble moan came out of Tugger. "ahhh--------Are you all right, Sabre? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"You're alive!" Tears of pain turned to joy in Sabre's eyes. She smothered him in nuzzles and tended to his wounds. Both of them knew that they were destined to be together at that very moment.  
  
Miraculously, Tugger quickly recovered without a single scar. Within a few weeks, he was back on his feet. Soon after his recovery, Sabre came in with some news.  
  
"Tugger, I have wonderful news," she said. "I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father."  
  
Tugger's reaction could be heard all the way from Vicarage Wall to Totnam Court: "YES!!!! MY BOYS CAN SWIM!!!!" 


	3. Fate Falls Once More

BOOK III: Fate Falls Once More  
  
"Papá, tell us a story," Naiya said as she crawled into the basket in the laundry room of Madame Messonier's Inn.  
  
"Please," Naida begged as she followed her sister into bed.  
  
"Not tonight," Salem whispered gently in his noble English accent. "It's late and you need to get some rest. We have a busy day ahead of us." The shiny black tom wasn't their real father, although he was the closest thing they ever had to one. Salem found the nearly identical twin queens half drowned on the banks of the Seine River. He'd saved their lives and felt obligated to them, very unlike the French treatment they were used to.  
  
The handsome black tom waited until they were asleep before he went to bed. The next day, they would move to England, the place of his birth. They would leave behind everything, the inn, the Madame, their lives, everything. If they stayed, Salem feared for the girls' very lives. They were everything to him. If Desdemona had her way, Naiya and Naida would have been dead from the beginning. Salem was forced to work for the she- devil. Every time he tried to put an end to it, she would threaten to kill his daughters.  
  
Salem didn't know a lot about Desdemona, only that she was a she- devil of a feline who used to work with her brother spreading terror over the land. He had gotten roped into working for her when he accidentally found her home in the underground. It was either work for her or die, an easy decision at the time. Salem had enough power to destroy her if it wasn't for that blasted protective spell she cast over herself. Because of that, he had no choice but to take Naiya and Naida and leave France for good.  
  
The next morning, he woke up and carried the sleepy twins to the wagon. They were in luck for a traveler at the inn was headed for the docks that very morning. Salem made sure to keep well hidden in the old wagon. Upon arriving, he hurried the girls up the ramp to the lower hold of the ferry headed for London.  
  
"Why do we have to leave, Papá?" Naiya asked.  
  
"So Desdemona can't find us," he whispered. "Now keep quiet, both of you. We have to keep hidden until we reach London."  
  
Salem felt the ferry dock and quickly moved the girls outside. Now they were safe. No more Desdemona. He looked around at the place he'd left so long ago. So much had stayed the same, yet so much had changed. He could see Big Ben and the Tower of London peaking above the skyline. Mr. Wigglesworth's bait shop wasn't on the wharf anymore. He didn't see Old Mrs. Thomkins bakery either. He would beg milk off of her after Mr. Wigglesworth gave him a little fish.  
  
"Is this London, Papá?" Naida asked.  
  
"Yes, angel, it is. This will be our new home."  
  
They left the wharf and were walking through a construction zone when Salem heard a voice cry out, "Help! HELP! Is there anyone out there!?"  
  
"Who was that?" Naiya asked. "It sounded like she's in trouble."  
  
"It came from over there!" Naida exclaimed. The three ran to where Naida was pointing and came to a hole. Inside laid a helpless dark brown and black queen trapped under a broken board.  
  
"Don't worry!" Salem shouted. "We'll get you out!" He stared long and hard at the board until it began to move. Once it was out of the way, he magically lifted the strange queen out of the hole and set her down before him.  
  
"Thank you, whoever you are," the slender cat smiled graciously.  
  
"My name is Salem and these are my daughters, Naida and Naiya," the girls smiled but shied away from the stranger. "How did you get down there, anyway?"  
  
"I'm Tantomile. I was walking too close to the edge and I slipped. I looked up and the board fell on top of me. You're a magical cat, aren't you?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am. Anyway, please be more careful next time. Someone might not come along to save you."  
  
"I'll try remember that," Tanto said with a smile. She looked up at Big Ben. "Oh no! I didn't realize how late it was! Cori will be worried sick!"  
  
"Who's Cori?"  
  
"My twin brother, Coricopat. He'll be so worried about me!" She ran off, but then looked back at her rescuer. "Do you three have a place to stay?"  
  
"Actually, we don't. We just arrived here from France this morning."  
  
"Then you'll come home with me. It's the least I can do. Cori would love to meet you."  
  
Tanto led Salem and the girls to a flat above a small Greek restaurant in Downtown London. They walked into the back entrance of the restaurant and were met by an older woman.  
  
"John!" she shouted. "Get the lamb ready for the gyros!"  
  
"That's Mrs. Mitchell," Tanto explained. "She immigrated here from Greece a few years ago and bought this restaurant. Cori and I live with her."  
  
Mrs. Mitchell looked down to see the cats. "Why Ginger, I see you brought home some visitors. Hmm, no collars. You three must be strays. Don't worry, you'll have a home here." She pulled a bowl out and filled it with some milk. "Go ahead, eat up. There's plenty more where that came from." Naiya and Naida cautiously sniffed the bowl and then started gobbling up the milk. Salem and Tanto quickly joined in. Mrs. Mitchell stroked them until they started purring. She then walked off to tend to the restaurant.  
  
Tanto showed Salem and the girls upstairs to the flat. There, Cori, a dark brown and black tom was waiting. "Where were you?" he demanded. "And who are they?"  
  
"I was trapped in a hole and Salem saved me. He and his daughters had no place to go, so I brought them here. It was the least I could do."  
  
"A single tom has two tiny kittens?" he asked uncouthly.  
  
For your information, Cori," Salem cut in, "Naiya and Naida are not my real daughters. When I found them by the river, their eyes weren't even open yet. Their mother lay dead a few yards away. I took them home, and the cat next door that had recently given birth fed them for me."  
  
"All right, I'm sorry. I just thought it a little odd for two kittens as young as them to be without a mother," Cori said apologetically. "Has Mrs. Mitchell seen you yet?"  
  
"Yes she has and she's already promised them a home," Tanto told him.  
  
The next morning, all five cats headed to the Junkyard. "You know Munkustrap won't like this," Cori said uneasily. "He's always been wary of strangers. It's only gotten worse since his father made that emergency trip to the vet."  
  
As they entered the Junkyard, the tribe greeted them with open arms. Although Munk was a bit uneasy at first, he accepted the newcomers. They all were amazed at Salem's story of how he rescued Tanto.  
  
"We'll have to check with Ol' D to see if you and your daughters can join, but I'm sure he'll let you in," said Pouncival. "One of us will have to take you to see him. He's at his home on Vicarage Wall right now."  
  
Naiya and Naida, who had been silent ever since they ran into Tanto the day before, spoke up together, "Who's Ol' D?"  
  
Morpheus chuckled, "Why, Old Deuteronomy, of course. He is our leader. When he passes on to the Heaviside Layer, Munkustrap, that gray tabby over there, will take his place to be followed by his son, Didrikeyal," he then turned to Salem. "I'd be happy to take you to Ol' D. We can go right now if you like."  
  
"I'll go, too," Sabregata joined in. "It's been a while since I've paid a visit.  
  
"Count me in as well," Mistofellees said.  
  
"That would be perfect," Salem gave his approval.  
  
When they reached Vicarage Wall, Ol' D greeted Sabre, Morph and Misto with hugs. He then noticed the three new cats. "I see new faces. What are your names?"  
  
"I'm Naiya."  
  
"I'm Naida. And this is our papá."  
  
"My name is Salem. We just arrived from France yesterday and don't know anyone here. We were hoping that we could become part of your tribe."  
  
Ol' D gasped. "Oh my! I see the tom before me where a tiny kitten once stood."  
  
Salem was confused. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Yeah," Sabre asked. "Do you know him or something?"  
  
"He is the reason I kept the secret from you. I had to wait for the entire litter to be reunited."  
  
"The entire litter?" Misto was stunned.  
  
"He's our brother?" Morph was equally shocked.  
  
"Yes. I will make a trip to the Junkyard tomorrow. You'll find out everything then."  
  
........................................................  
  
The next morning, terrible news struck the Junkyard, for in his sleep, Ol' D passed on to the Heaviside Layer. Everyone knew it would happen soon, for their beloved leader was nearing 15 years of age. They didn't expect it then, though. That afternoon, after Ol' D's funeral, Munkustrap was coroneted as the Jellicle Leader. He approached the four siblings with a letter addressed to them.  
  
"Here. I found this at Vicarage Wall. I think he wanted you to have it." Sobbing, he left.  
  
"Read it," Misto urged.  
  
Salem began to read:  
  
After you left, I realized I wouldn't make to the meeting. Underneath the oak tree behind Vicarage Wall is a box buried in the earth. It contains all the information you seek. Don't dig it up yet. Wait till the evil passes by, and then follow your senses.  
  
Old Deuteronomy  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Morph wondered.  
  
"We'll understand in time," Salem assured him.  
  
Then, Munk began his coronation speech. "My Jellicles, we have suffered a great loss, but we will not let it bring us down. My father was a great leader and I now carry the weight of his legacy on my shoulders. I will not dishonor it. I will become as great a cat as he was. He seemed not to fear anything, but there was one thing that did scare him. He feared a great evil that only the chosen ones could defeat. I do not know if he knew who these cats were, but I believe that they are among us today. For now, we must move ahead with our lives and not fear that which we do not know."  
  
"Amen to that," Salem whispered under his breath. 


	4. The Magical Four

BOOK IV:  
  
The Time Has Come  
  
  
  
Nearly two months had passed since Old Deuteronomy went to the Heaviside Layer and the time had come to prepare for the Jellicle Moon to shine over the Junkyard once more. Time once again to watch another jellicle ascend up into the Heaviside Layer. This year, Munkustrap would be making his first appearance as the Jellicle Leader. He was very nervous, but everyone knew he would do fine. Mistoffellees, Morpheus, Sabregata, and Salem all had decided to obey the note Ol' D had left. They vowed not to look for the box until the evil had passed, although they did not know what this evil was. Everyone was at the Junkyard to prepare for the event to be held in three days. On break, the kittens napped while the adults discussed past Balls with the newcomers.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!!" Naiya and Naida screamed from their sleep. Salem rushed over followed by Misto, Morph, and Sabre.  
  
"What happened?!" cried their father. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No," sobbed Naida.  
  
"We had a dream," bawled Naiya.  
  
"Both of you had the same dream at the same time?" Morph questioned. "This is serious."  
  
"That can't be," Sabre said. "It's impossible!"  
  
"I've heard of this happening, Sabre," Morph told his sister. "The dream was an omen. Naiya, Naida, you must tell us what happened in the dream. I need details if we are to find out what it means."  
  
"We'll try," the girls said together.  
  
Naiya began. "All four of you were there. Papá, Oncle Morph, Oncle Misto, and Tante Sabre. A clock could be heard ticking. You were all playing a card game with le Démon."  
  
"Poker," Naida cut in. "The game you were playing was Poker. You all folded, so we did not see your hands. But then, le Démon calmly showed his."  
  
"What cards did he have?" Morph urged.  
  
"He had the King of Diamonds, the King of Spades, the Queen of Spades, the Jack of Clubs, and the Jack of Hearts," Naiya told her uncle.  
  
"Oh, no!" Morph whispered in shock. "Go on."  
  
"La Sorcière then walked into the room," Naida continued. "We did not see her face, but her bright red eyes glared at the four of you as she said, 'Le Démon et la Sorcière surmonteront. Vous vous inclinerez à nos ordres.' That was when we woke up."  
  
"What does 'Le Démon et la Sorc.' whatever you said mean?" Misto questioned.  
  
"It's French," Salem explained. "It means, 'The Demon and the Witch will overcome. You will bow to our commands.' But, who is this Demon and Witch?"  
  
"Strange, indeed," Morph was puzzled. "On one hand, a game such as poker symbolizes joyous times ahead. But everything else in the dream contradicts that."  
  
"How so?" Misto asked.  
  
"Well, the sound of the clock signifies that time is running out. Each card has a different meaning. The King of Diamonds tells us to beware someone older than ourselves. The King of Spades shows an opposition in one's ambitions. The Queen of Spades is a sign of worry about a misplaced confidence. The Jack of Clubs says deceit could cause a loss. But, the Jack of Hearts foresees a new romance."  
  
"Ohoo!" Sabre squealed. "I think I know who the new romance is!"  
  
"Who?" Salem asked.  
  
"You and Tantomile!" she laughed.  
  
"Tanto and I are just friends, Sabre," Salem denied even though he and the beautiful queen had secretly been an item for a few weeks now.  
  
"Anyway," Morph sounded annoyed, "all these meanings add up to a great battle of us against evil, which is what Ol' D said all along."  
  
"But why keep how we were separated a secret?" Misto asked. "What would it have to do with the evil?"  
  
"Maybe it has to do with your powers," Munk had been listening in. "What if the reason you were separated was the magic you each possess?"  
  
"That may very well be, Munk," Sabre said. "But, we cant's risk finding out until this evil, whatever it may be, passes over us."  
  
........................................................  
  
Desdemona slinked through the winding London underground of her kittenhood. She knew every nook and cranny of the tunnels that were once her home. She used to work with her brother here, until he deceived her. The young tom had nearly quit the family business of crime when he met a beautiful Jellicle queen. Desdemona swore she would never forgive him for disgracing the family like that, but now she needed him. She would have to set aside her pride for a while until she had Salem back under her power.  
  
"HALT!" a grimy rat screeched. "Who dares enter the layer of the Mystery Cat?!"  
  
"La Sorcière."  
  
The rat then got a closer look at the strange queen he was confronting. "Des-Desdemona? Your brother will be so eager to see you," he sneered sarcastically. "Follow me."  
  
She followed the henchrat to the underground cavern that served as her brother's headquarters. "My Lord," the rat spoke to the fiery red tom, "I have a queen here that you might like to have a word with."  
  
"You disturb the Great Macavity for an insignificant queen?" he sneered.  
  
"I was not so 'insignificant' to you back before you disgraced this me!" The angry Desdemona shouted back.  
  
"Ahh, the sniveling sister of mine returns. I suppose you've seen what I've acquired since you left."  
  
"I'm not here for your enjoyment. I came back because I've found a way for both of us to settle our grudges. However, it will only happen if we set aside our differences for the time being and work together. The Jellicles have something that we both want. I have a plan to take that from them."  
  
"I'm listening," he said with an evil smile.  
  
........................................................  
  
The time had come for the Jellicle Ball. It would be the first Sabre, Morph, Salem, and the girls. Didrikeyal, Munk's first son, came out of hiding: "Are you blind when you're born?" he sang.  
  
"Can you see in the dark?" Etcetera jumped out.  
  
One by one, Jellicles new and old joined into the familiar tune. New lines were mixed with the old. Jemima even sang "Memory" in honor of her great-grandmother, Grizabella. Demeter, Bom, and Sabre the trio on Jennyanydots' story. Tugger's song was altered to make up for the fact that he was now a mate and father. It came time for "Moments of Happiness." Naiya and Naida sang, in French, of course:  
  
"Clair de lune. Tourner votre face au clair de lune.  
  
Laisser votre mémoire a mené vous ouvre en haut, entrez dans.  
  
Si vous trouvez là-bas le sens de quel bonheur est,  
  
Alors une nouvelle vie commencera."  
  
Jellyorum was about to sing about her father, Gus, when lightning lit up the sky.  
  
"MACAVITY!!!!" Demeter cried. Everyone ran for cover.  
  
"No, DESDEMONA!" Salem screamed.  
  
"Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes parti, Salem?" (Why did you leave?) demanded Desdemona.  
  
"Vous savez que je toujours vous a détesté!" (You know I've always hated you!)Salem replied coldly.  
  
"Le retour à la France avec moi, ou vos filles mourront!" (Return to France with me, or your daughters will die!)  
  
"Je ne vous laisserai pas!" (I won't let you!)  
  
"Est-ce que vous pensez que vous pouvez me détruire?" (You think you can destroy me?)"  
  
"Peut-être pas seul, mais j'ai appris quelque chose puisque je pars. Vous ne pouvez pas me régler plus!" (Maybe not alone, but I've learned something since I left. You can't control me anymore!)  
  
With that, he summoned all his magical power and sent her flying against the wall. She then charged him, claws out, creating a huge gash along his belly. Sabre ran to her brother, healing him in an instant. Macavity popped out and attacked Morph, with the henchrats fighting Sabre and Misto. Morph shifted into a timber rattler and struck his opponent. Misto and Sabre disappeared, leaving the henchrats dumbfounded. They realized that their leader was gone and quickly left. Only Desdemona and Salem remained in the mêlée. They circled each other looking for a chance to lunge, when Salem heard his sister mind-speak:  
  
"Let down your guard, Salem," whispered Sabre's voice in his mind.  
  
"This is what Naiya and Naida's dream meant," Morph added.  
  
"When we say so, get out of the way and follow our lead," Misto told him.  
  
Salem perked his ears up and pulled his claws back in. Desdemona seemed surprised by his action, but that did not stop her from lunging at her opponent.  
  
"NOW!" the three commanded their brother. Salem ducked and rolled over to where his siblings had magically appeared. As their eyes glowed on the evil queen, her sin-soaked flesh began to burn with the goodness of the Magical Four. Soon, all that was left of Desdemona was a pile of ashes. Her brother, Macavity, laid dead a few feet away, blood dripping from the snakebite. All were silent as they heard a chorus of kittens singing:  
  
"Daylight, let the morning come to us  
  
For the new dawn is waiting.  
  
We have lived one more day.  
  
We can go now and seek out our own destiny  
  
Soon begins a brand new day."  
  
Didrikeyal now sang his line in choosing the Everlasting Cat: "Now, Munkustrap, just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat who will now be reborn and come back to a different Jellicle Life."  
  
Munk pointed to Gus, the old theatre cat. He would be the everlasting cat for this Ball.  
  
As Gus went up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer, Tanto looked at Salem and smiled. "I knew everything would turn out all right. I understand why Ol' D wanted you to wait to find out your past."  
  
"Really, why?" he asked his love.  
  
"It took all four of you to destroy that evil queen. If she would have known how powerful you were together, there's no telling what would have happened."  
  
"Let's not worry about that. Let's just live in the moment." 


	5. The Secret

BOOK V: The Secret  
  
The Jellicle Ball had passed and it was finally time for the Magical Four to learn the secret behind their separation. They retrieved the box from under the oak tree as Ol' D had instructed. Along with four personalized collars, some cat toys, and a blanket was a journal. What follows is its contents:  
  
May 4 Found a basket containing four tiny kittens. This letter was attached to the basket:  
  
  
  
To whomever this reaches: Please take good care of my babies. They are two days old and in perfect health. Don't think of me as a bad mother, for I abandoned them in anticipation that they may live a better life than I can offer. They have no father and I have no way of taking care of them. I have heard of the great kindness of the Jellicles and do hope that these innocent kittens might become part of the great Jellicle Tribe. I will not burden you with myself because I am not innocent. Do not search for me either. I will be far away from London by the time you read this.  
  
Artameasa, the Huntress  
  
  
  
  
  
Each kitten has personalized collar, names are Salem, Morpheus, Sabregata, and Mistoffelees. Removed Misto's collar because it was too big. He is smallest of the four.  
  
May 5  
  
Took kittens to Junkyard. The queens feeding litters agreed to take turns feeding them every day. Skimble immediately noticed the kits had glowing paws. I noticed to. Must be magical. No telling how powerful kits will be for a few more days. Will test them to see what we are dealing with tomorrow.  
  
May 6  
  
Gave kits first test today. Salem seems most powerful. Was able to move objects without touching them on first try. Misto is the weakest of the litter. He must be the youngest. Noticed something strange about Sabre. Cut myself on a broken glass. She touched the cut and healed it with her paw. Morph can change shapes. Made himself bigger when older kitten tried to play-fight. Strange magic indeed. Also, found out that the four can combine powers to create even more power. Jellyorum thinks they are too magical for their own good. Thinks that is why mother left them. Feels I should separate them. Will not do that though. All they have is each other. Will not take that from them.  
  
May 7  
  
Tragedy today. Sabre is missing. Found her collar on dumpster outside of Junkyard. Had Gus and Jenny look for her. No luck, though. Hope to Everlasting Cat she is OK. Morph, Misto, and Salem seem not to notice. Must be too young to have really known their sister.  
  
May 10  
  
Salem is gone now. Was taken in the middle of the night. Most likely by Macavity or Desdemona. Will do everything in my power to get him back.  
  
May 11  
  
Mungo talked with Macavity today. Turns out Desdemona has run off. Mac knows nothing of Salem. Hope to Everlasting cat that Salem and Sabre are all right.  
  
The Junkyard Gazette  
  
May 20  
  
Early this morning, Macavity the Mystery Cat, and his henchrats catnapped a jellicle at the rail yard. The young Morpheus was ready to make his first supervised adventure outside of the junkyard. Skimbleshanks had volunteered to let the youngster accompany him to the rail yard to see the trains. Little did he know that Macavity was lying in wait to swipe the magical kitten away from his chaperone. Skimble could do nothing but watch as the henchrats ran away with the screaming kit. "I tried ta save 'im, but tha rats were just too fast fer me. Thar smarter than the railway mice, ya know. If only me legs could run as fast as the' usta, tha wee kit would be 'ere with us now," reports the Railway Cat as he wipe tears from his eyes. I, for one, pray that Mistoffelees copes with this tragedy as best he can. The Gazzette will keep you posted on all updates to this story as it unfolds. -Story by Jellyorum  
  
May 20  
  
Macavity has stolen Morpheus. All that remains of the Magical Four is Misto, the youngest. Mungo went to reason with Mac, but no luck. Says he will try to save Morph though.  
  
June 4  
  
Mungo tried to rescue Morph from Macavity today, but Morph was gone. Fear Mac may have killed him. Still no sign of Sabre or Salem. If only I had tried more, they would still be with us in the Junkyard. I let down Artameasa by not keeping her children together. Can't do anything about it now, though. Must go on with my life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This was all that they found of Ol' D's journal. The only other thing in the box was this letter written by Ol' D the night before he went up, up, up to the Heaviside Layer:  
  
  
  
Dear Misto, Sabre, Salem, and Morph,  
  
Now you know how you were separated. I only hope you will not blame me or the rest of the tribe for not trying harder to keep you together. I want you to know that I never gave up hope that one day you would become greater than the power that is your gift. I write this tonight knowing I will not make it long enough to tell you my secret on my own.  
  
Salem, you are a very noble and devoted tom. I do not know another out there who would be a single father to such young kittens. That devotion is what Tantomile sees in you. She deserves some tom like you. Treat her well, for she loves you with all her heart.  
  
Morpheus, I've never seen Bombalurina as happy as she is with you. She's always dreamed of finding someone she can trust, and you made that dream come true for her. Keep her safe, and keep the dream alive . Sabregata, I hope you see that you and Tugger are made for each other. I never thought he'd take to fatherhood so well, but I think that's because he loves you so much. Remember this, although your magic is not as powerful as your brother's, it touches more lives. Keep that in mind when you use it.  
  
Finally, Mistoffelees, this experience of finally finding your family has caused you to grow most of all. Before this, you were more like a kitten than a grown tom. Keep Jemima safe and never let anything come between you and your family.  
  
To all of you, never let anything come between you. The powers you possess are something that will only be of great importance if it stays together. If even one of you is removed, the Magical Four will not work. There will always be someone after your magic. Don't let them have a chance to take it from you. Now you know the secret and I pray that you will forgive me for not trying harder.  
  
  
  
Old Deuteronomy 


End file.
